Severusovo probuzení
by patolozka
Summary: Severus Snape se probudí v posteli s mužem a to ještě není úplně všechno, co ho to ráno potká… Slash.


**Severusovo probuzení**

Autorka: **Patoložka**; Beta-read:** Claire**

Humor, Romance, Parodické prvky, Slash

**Postavy:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Popis příběhu:** Severus Snape se probudí v posteli s mužem a to ještě není úplně všechno, co ho to ráno potká…

_Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a paní Petrikovičovej a paní Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorská práva k povídce vlastní Patoložka, která napsala tuto fanfiction. Tato povídka nebyla napsaná za účelem zisku._

**A/N:**_ Taková humorná věc, která mi přišla na mysl, když jsem přemýšlela nad novým logem webu._

ooOoo

Severus Snape se toho rána probudil s pocitem, že je něco zatraceně, ale opravdu ZATRACENĚ, špatně. Ležel ve své posteli, ve své ložnici, ve svých komnatách, se svým partnerem po boku. Zmijozelská mysl sebou škubla takovou měrou, jako by se přes ni prohnalo zemětřesení sedmého stupně Richterovy škály. A vy víte, co sedmý stupeň znamená, že? Pohromu, která může způsobit vážné škody v rozlehlých oblastech. SVÉHO PARTNERA? Nikdy, a tím si byl stoprocentně jistý, nikdy se o své komnaty s nikým nedělil, natož o svou pohodlnou milovanou postel.

Natočil trochu hlavu, aby si svého nechtěného spolunocležníka prohlédl, když vtom utrpěl další šok. Černé rozstřapatělé vlasy, jizva ve tvaru blesku a na stolku odložené ty otřesné kulaté brýle. POTTER! Sám zachránce kouzelnického světa si tu klidně leží a pochrupuje v jeho posteli. A co horšího – s NÍM v posteli!

Severus už zvedal levou ruku, aby to individuum nevybíravým způsobem vzbudil, když jeho pozornost upoutal další drobný detail. Zcela malinkatý něžný drobný detail, který by se dal lehce přehlédnout, kdyby to ovšem nebyl prsten majetnicky usazený na jeho vlastním prsteníčku.

To už bylo trochu moc! Urychleně se vyhrabal z jejich společného pelechu a opatrně, avšak rychlostí hodnou samotného Kulového blesku, se odebral do koupelny, kde bude mít soukromí a čas si vše promyslet. Ani mu nepřišlo divné, že má na sobě pouze spodky. Pěkné, přiléhavé, jen co je pravda.

Severus Snape, mistr lektvarů a profesor tohoto váženého předmětu v jednom, měl ve svých komnatách Harryho, zatraceného nebelvíra Pottera, a na ruce se mu blyštěl zlatý snubní prsten…. Musel se opřít o umyvadlo, aby se mu samou slabostí nepodlomily nohy.

Co se to tu, u všech ďasů, děje? Jak mohl skončit v posteli s tímhle šíleným spratkem, a ještě k tomu ženatý?

Chtěl si omýt obličej studenou vodou. Třeba je to jen bláznivý, hrůzu nahánějící sen s výkvětem kouzelnického tvorstva v hlavní roli a až se probudí, bude svět opět v pořádku… Natáhl se, že otočí kohoutkem, když si všiml další věci. Zrcadlo. Jeho krásné broušené závěsné zrcadlo, jediné v celém podzemním bytě, odráželo… koupelnu. V celé své kráse. Dokonalou, uklizenou, modře obloženou koupelnu, ale jen ji. Nic víc. Severus Snape se neviděl. Ztěžka polkl a ztuhl na místě. V ústech ucítil podivnou pachuť, kterou si předtím, přes všechen ten rozruch, vůbec neuvědomoval.

Která bytost neví, jak vypadá, protože se prostě nevidí v žádném zrcadle na světě? Upír! Je z něj upír? Svým způsobem by to byla opravdu ironie osudu, protože ho za tohoto temného nočního tvora žáci celé své studium považovali, ale Severus si jen udržoval svůj zastrašující image a odstup.

Než se stačil vzpamatovat, natočil jen udiveně hlavu, protože za sebou uslyšel zvuk bosých nohou. Koutkem oka zahlédl rozespalého Pottera, jak si to šine jeho směrem.

„Uaaa, brý tro," zívl mladý kouzelník a Severus jen zamrkal. „Jak ses vyspal, Seve?" zeptal se a zamžoural směrem k umyvadlu, kde mu právě vyšší muž překážel. Ten se jen zhluboka nadechl, pak ještě jednou a znovu, ale nestačilo to. Ani zdaleka. Potter tam stále byl a říkal mu Seve…

„Podáš mi kartáček, prosím? Nesnáším tenhle ranní dech, nemůžu ti pak dát ani pusu," stěžoval si Potter.

Severus se raději pohledem vrátil k poličce pod zrcadlem, než aby uvažoval o těch následujících slovech. Vykulil oči, když si uvědomil, na co přesně se to dívá. Na skleněné poličce ležela šílená umělohmotná věc, vzdáleně podobná kartáčku, s držadlem ve tvaru rozesmátého zelenožlutého krokodýlka. Štítil se toho jen dotknout, ale nakonec se nuceně přemohl a váhavě mu žádaný předmět podal. Byl na sebe v tuto chvíli tak hrdý, že se mu ruka ani nezachvěla.

„Díky," odpověděl nevzrušeně Potter a začal se věnovat ranní hygieně, když mu Severus o krok ustoupil z cesty. Stáli teď těsně vedle sebe a Severus jako by ztratil schopnost myslet, mluvit a dokonce i fyzicky odstrčit tohohle tupce, který se k němu neznámo jak vetřel.

Nejraději by si za to nafackoval, jenže ruce ho nechtěly poslouchat a také by k sobě přitáhl Potterovu absolutně nežádoucí pozornost. Těkal tedy mezi chlapcem, umyvadlem a zrcadlem, což pro něj byly pro tuto chvíli záchranné body. Chlapec – umyvadlo – zrcadlo. Chlapec – umyvadlo – zrcadlo. Počkat! Zarazil se a znovu se zadíval na tu lesklou stříbrnou plochu před sebou. Obraz v ní, ač o pár stupňů pootočený, protože stál o kousíček jinde než prve, byl jinak totožný s předchozím stavem. Stále POUZE koupelna. Žádný Potter. Ani jeden trčící vlásek!

Tohle už přesahovalo všechno rozumné i nerozumné hranice. Dva upíři, spolu, ženatí, mrknul na Potterovu ruku, ano, spolu ženatí v jeho koupelně ve sklepení? JAK. SE. TOHLE. MOHLO. PRO MERLINOVY POTMĚŠILÉ ČÁRY. STÁT!

Severusovi třeštila hlava z toho hlasitého vnitřního monologu a Potter si dál spokojeně čistil zuby. Když svou, jistě nesmírně zajímavou, činnost dokončil, otočil se ke staršímu kouzelníkovy s pohledem, jako by si právě něco důležitého uvědomil… Teď se Severus konečně něco dozví. V duchu už jásal, nadskakoval metr do výšky a tleskal všem bláznivým Bohům, než jeho nadšení okamžitě povadlo, když se Potter s podivem zeptal: „Ty se nebudeš mýt?"

Severus se na něj zadíval svým nejodměřenějším pohledem a pokusil odpovědět. Tentokrát z jeho úst vyšlo zachrčení: „Ne."

Harry jen pokrčil rameny, jako by to bylo samozřejmé, a odešel do sprchy.

ooOoo

**A/N:** Vsuvka k následujícímu ději: _Na tomto místě se Patoložka zasekla a nevěděla, jak dál, protože prostě nedokázala vymyslet inteligentní vyústění celého tohoto šíleného příběhu. Tak požádala Claire o nějaký nápad, ovšem nebyla ho schopná zrealizovat. Tudíž následující část je závěr Patoložky, a poté se ještě dozvíte, jak by to zakončila Claire._

ooOoo

Severus neotálel a okamžitě se odebral do ložnice. S pomocí své hůlky byl konečně za necelé dvě vteřiny zahalený až po bradu do své oblíbené černé. Někdy si to zapínání nekonečné řady knoflíčků i užíval, ale dnes na to nebyl ten správný den. Trochu se mu v těch všech vrstvách ulevilo, a tak se rozhlédl po místnosti. Vypadala stejně jako vždycky, až na… Merline, zač mě jen trestáš! Až na úplně napěchovanou druhou půlku skříně různobarevnými svršku toho holomka.

Vyšel do obývacího pokoje a okamžitě se střetl s famfrpálovou trofejí směšně postavenou na čelním místě na krbu. Musel se úplně zbláznit, tohle jinak není možné! Nebo mu někdo vymazal vzpomínky… Zamračil se a zaměřil se na tu poslední myšlenku, ale neodhalil žádné změny či manipulaci ve své tak dobře chráněné mysli.

V tu chvíli přistoupil k naprosto rozhozenému mistrovi lektvarů zezadu skoro nahý Potter a objal ho kolem pasu. Severus nestihl ani zamrkat. Předchozí hloubání ho tak zaměstnalo, že si ani nevšiml chvíle, kdy se mladý kouzelník dosprchoval.

„Severusi, stalo se něco?" zeptal se Potter tak účastným a soucitným tónem, který snad Severus za celý svůj život neslyšel.

Hněv, který v něm toho rána doutnal jako rozžhavený uhlík, se ještě více rozhořel a Severus začal lačnit po krvi. A zcela konkrétně po té Potterově. Zpanikařil a vytrhl se z objetí těch mladých paží. Ani se neohlédl a vypadl ze svého bytu jako zlatonka těsně před polapením.

Nemohl tedy vidět Harryho částečně smutný a částečně ublížený výraz.

Chodby, ty tmavé chodby podzemí mu poskytly trochu ztraceného klidu. Alespoň tady bylo vše v pořádku, když už se jeho soukromí nacházelo v naprostých troskách. Kdyby na něj někdo seslal _Bombardo_, nemohl by nadělat větší škody.

Potěžkal si svou jedinou jistotu – ebenovou hůlku – v rukách a ještě těsněji se zabalil do černého pláště. Tohle všechno přece musí mít nějaké logické zdůvodnění.

Jeho další kroky ovšem zastavil nedaleký hovor.

„Myslíš, že si toho všiml?" zeptal se první hlas.

„Ptáš se mě už asi po desáté, Jiskro, určitě si toho všiml. Kdyby to nedošlo Harrymu, ani bych se nedivil, ale bývalý špion? No, považ," odpověděl pobouřeně ten druhý.

„Stejně to ale byla fuška dostat se přes jeho ochrany a ještě ho odrovnat tak, aby nás na místě nezabil."

„No jo, Snape je jiný kalibr než Harry. Tomu stačilo dát oblbovák do dýňového džusu. A všiml sis, jak jsem mu nakonec šikovně řízl to jeho oblíbené víno? Ani se nad tím nepozastavil, když Harrymu připíjel na zdraví."

„Jo, jo, brácho, máš mé uznání. Jen mám takový pocit, že dát mu dávku pro horského trola bylo přece jen trochu příliš…"

Snape zatínal pěsti. Touha vraždit se každým okamžikem násobila, ale snažil se udržet, protože pokud na ně vlítne teď, mohl by je opravdu nenávratně proklít. A když už se vyhnul Azkabanu dvakrát, nechtěl tam skončit ani tentokrát.

Jak se ti pitomci mohli opovážit dát mu něco do pití! Copak nevědí, jak je experimentování s lektvary nebezpečné? Že stačí zkombinovat dva špatné a oheň je na střeše, protože člověk může mít trvalé následky? Ne, tohle, ani možnost, že mistr lektvarů možná užívá více dryáků než je zdrávo, ti nejúžasnější taškáři na světě jistě do své rovnice nezapočítali. Pokud chtěli riskovat jeho zdraví, no tak prosím, ale život jejich blízkého kamaráda? Harryho… Pottera! A kvůli čemu? Kvůli pitomému žertu se zrcadlem?

Severus se opřel o zeď, aby měl kolem sebe nějaký pevný bod, protože se mu začala motat hlava. Co si vlastně pamatoval? Dnešní ráno viděl ostře jako denní světlo, ale předtím? Poslední bitva…, oslava vítězství…, opravy hradu…, konec školního roku… To poslední už bylo rozmazané. Vždy se pyšnil svou dokonalou pamětí, ale dnes jako by se události kolem předávání diplomů a závěrečné hostiny rozmazaly. Ještě lépe se zaměřil na tuhle konkrétní dobu, ale čím více na to myslel, tím více ho bolela hlava. Raději to tedy vzdal. Pro tuto chvíli.

Popadl hůlku a švihl s ní směrem do chodby. „_Datum_," zavelel a ve vzduchu se objevilo _druhého srpna_. Cože? Ztratil přes měsíc? Počkat… Divný pocit se vrátil. Co to tam bylo za rok? Co když to nebyl jen jeden měsíc?

Hlasy za rohem se dávno vytratily a Severus Snape se přemožen šílenou bolestí hlavy a náhlým poznáním svého stavu sesunul k zemi. Pronikavé zvolání, „Severusi!" už ani nevnímal.

ooOoo

Vzbudil se až druhý den ráno v nechutně bílé posteli v po lécích páchnoucím nemocničním křídle. Oči ho pálily a celé tělo se zdálo být slabé, ale ošetřovnu by stejně poznal na sto honů. Vždyť to byl právě on, kdo pro ni připravoval téměř všechny léčivé prostředky.

Přinutil se otevřít oči a zjistil, že bolest už pomalu ustupuje. Tohle přežije, zvládl už daleko horší věci. Rozhlédl se kolem. Závěsy byly zatažené, aby nikdo nemohl okukovat profesora v nesnázích, a na pravé straně u postele spal… Potter. Kdo jiný, že? Ten kluk ho bude pronásledovat snad všude. Naštěstí se ještě nevzbudil. Hlavu měl skloněnou a podepíral si ji jednou rukou. Až vstane, budou ho pekelně bolet záda. Ale co by lektvar proti bolesti nespravil…

Severus přemýšlel, co dělat dál. Nepozorovaně se vyplížit kolem spícího hrdiny a dostat se přes monitorovací kouzla místní dračice asi nepůjde. Tak tedy vyčká, co se bude dít.

Potter se nebezpečně zakymácel na stoličce, div, že neupadl na postel. To by tak ještě scházelo, děkuji pěkně, ale nakonec našel ztracený balanc a bohužel se probudil.

Zelené duhovky ho pozorovaly s výrazem… obav. Opatrně se jednou rukou dotkl peřiny a zeptal se mírně: „Jak ti je?"

„Fajn," odsekl Severus možná až příliš tvrdě, protože na zelené oči padl další temný stín.

„Našel jsem tě v bezvědomí na chodbě, když jsem mířil do Velké síně. Co si pamatuješ?" zeptal se mladík a dál si ho opatrně prohlížel. Ani si neuvědomil, jak nervózně žmoulá pokrývku.

Co si pamatuje? Probuzení – Pottera – prsten – koupelnu a zrcadlo bez obrazu – znovu Pottera – objetí – útěk – Weasleyovi. Tady se zastavil. Weasleyovi provedli něco, co…

„Weasleyovi…" začal Severus, ale dál se nedostal, protože Harryho pohled potemněl jako letní obloha před tou nejstrašnější bouří.

„Už jsem s nimi skoncoval. To, co provedli, bylo neodpustitelné!" vyjel zostra Harry, než si uvědomil, že za to Severus přece nemůže. Nemůže za to, že jsou tak příšerně hloupí, že jim oběma při Harryho narozeninové oslavě nalili do pití jejich vlastní výtvor, aby se pak v noci mohli nepozorovaně dostat do jejich komnat a napatlat na zrcadlo svůj nejnovější objev. Nemohl za to, že si toho nevšiml a vypil toho tolik, že je klidně možné, že si už nikdy nebude pamatovat ten uplynulý rok. Nemohl za to, že možná už nikdy nebudou moci být znovu spolu…

„Co´s jim udělal?" zeptal se Severus a nevěděl, jestli má být rád anebo se obávat, protože tohle byl přece Harry svatý Potter a ten nepoužívá kletby, které mohou ublížit…

„Jsou na živu, ptáš-li se na tohle. Ale z té díry, ve které skončili, se už jen tak nevyhrabou," řekl tvrdě zachránce kouzelnického světa a tohle prohlášení mu věřil i Severus Snape. „Mohli nás oba zabít, jen kvůli žertu. To se jim sice nepovedlo, ale…" Harryho hlas na konci odumřel nějakou potlačovanou emocí.

„Ale?" zeptal se Severus naléhavě.

Harry vzhlédl. „Ale s největší pravděpodobností nám zničili život…" povzdechl si Harry a výraz beznaděje ho začal přemáhat.

Severus v první chvíli nerozuměl tomu ublíženému tónu, který Potter použil. Vždyť tenhle kluk tu není ten, který ztratil paměť! A pak mu to došlo. Byli manželé. Pravděpodobně svoji už nějakou dobu. Možná, že i šťastní. A Severus to všechno zapomněl…

Když se díval na ty náhle pohaslé oči plné nevýslovného smutku, pomyslel si, že pro ně měl vždycky slabost, ač původně na poli zášti a pochybných ochranitelských pudů. Nevěděl, jak se ocitli spolu, nevěděl, jestli mu ten vztah vyhovoval, ale podle toho příšerného zeleného kartáčku v jeho koupelně tomu tak možná i bylo. Nezjistí to, pokud to nezkusí.

Odkašlal si, a pak promluvil. „Třeba bys mi to mohl připomenout…"

Nad rozzářeným výrazem na Potterově tváři by určitě i slunce bledlo závistí.

**Konec Patoložčiny druhé části**

ooOoo

_Claire by to viděla asi takto:_

Ukáže se, že vše vymyslel a připravil k realizaci kouzelný a laskavý dědeček Brumbál, který chtěl věčně zachmuřeného a tvrdě pracujícího Severuse přivést na jiné myšlenky.

Zrcadlo natřeli bradavičtí skřítci nějakým blivajzem, novým to výtvorem pánů Weasley and Weasley, spol. s r.o. - Katastrofy všeho druhu. Fred s Georgem tak měli zdarma kvalitní otestování nového produktu s názvem Potěš svého nejméně oblíbeného příbuzného.

Harry se účastnil dobrovolně, protože po Severusovi už dlouho tajně toužil a tato situace byla pro něj dárkem za složení OVCí na samá Včka. Severus, po zjištění, co se doopravdy stalo, všechny zaavadí a následně spáchá sebevraždu nadměrnou konzumací Brumbálových citronových dropsů.

**Konec nápadu Claire**

**Poznámka Claire na vysvětlenou**

**V okamžiku, kdy jsem byla konzultována, Patoložka tento literární útvar označila jako parodii se šílenými prvky. K tomu jsem se tedy pokusila vymyslet příslušně šílený konec, přičemž jsem možná byla ovlivněna stopovými prvky výrobku pánů Weasleyových.**

**Patoložka nicméně vymyslela přijatelnější konec, zcela v intencích definice Potter zachránce. Utlačovaných skřítků(2. díl), bezbranných dívek a žen ve smrtelném nebezpečí (2. a 4. díl), uprchlých sériových vrahů (3.díl), v této povídce (a spoustě jiných) pak Severuse Snapea.**

**Vznikla romantická povídka s žertovnými prvky a náznakem šťastného konce, poněkud postrádající původně zamýšlené žánrové zaměření. Můj šílený konec by se do tohoto rámce nehodil a je uveřejněn pouze jako ukázka toho, jak by také tvorba mohla vypadat (ale raději neměla).**


End file.
